


And Rachel Walked In...

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: This is a very short story originally written for a friend on Tumblr. Vincent and Diedrich have had a relationship for some time now, and Vincent doesn't think it should end just because he's gotten married.





	

The fire crackled and danced in the fireplace as it painted the room in its rich orange tones, but Diedrich didn’t seem to be at ease as he sat in a plush chair. He grabbed another sandwich from a nearby tray and bit it into it almost angrily, which caused Vincent to chuckle as he walked into the room.

“You’re going to get fat,” Vincent said mockingly as he stepped closer.

Diedrich snorted. “Is your _wife_ asleep now?” he asked. He spat out the words as if they had left a foul taste in his mouth.

Vincent nodded. “Rachel is asleep,” he said. He leaned forward to lay a familiar hand on his friend’s leg. “Hurry up and swallow that bite,” he commanded, “The only thing I want you to taste now is me.”

Diedrich swallowed, but he sour expression remained. “You’re married,” he said, “What would your wife say? Maybe you should just return to her bed.”

“As I said, Rachel is asleep,” Vincent replied, leaning ever closer so that his body was now draped over Diedrich’s form, “and what she doesn’t know won’t hurt any of us.”

Arguments melted when their lips crashed together. Despite their difference in strength, Vincent was always in charge as his hands ripped at Diedrich’s clothes. Buttons yielded with ease as their kiss became greedier. There was no love and romance in their actions but rather an honest greed and wanting. Vincent’s free hand dropped down to rub Diedrich roughly through his closes and he smirked at the moan his action elicited.

Diedrich’s own actions were sloppy yet strong as he attempted to divest Vincent of his own clothing, but he suddenly stopped. Vincent glanced up in surprise, but he saw that his friend was looking across the room with a shocked and horrified expression. Curious, Vincent turned to see what had captured Diedrich’s attention only to find that Rachel had entered the room as silent as a secret.

She was wearing a white gown that drifted down her slender form nearly to her knees. With her golden locks free, she could have been some angel that had simply wandered into the wrong room; and the look of surprise was clearly stamped in her blue eyes. Vincent knew there was no way to explain this situation other than to simply admit the truth. Both he and Diedrich were half naked after all.

“Vincent,” Rachel said, “How could you?”

“Rachel, I…” he began helplessly.

She smirked. “Without inviting me? You two should have waited.” With those words, she untied the strings of her gown to let fall and pool about her feet. The firelight seemed to adore her as it caressed and highlighted her form; resting lovingly on her gentle swell of her breasts and hips. She looked like some sort of goddess as she approached the two; sinking down on Diedrich’s lap beside of Vincent. She gave him a radiant, almost innocent smile before kissing Diedrich.

Vincent could only watch the kiss for a few minutes and listen to the sounds as he felt himself growing harder with each passing second. The sight of his wife kissing his best friend was easily the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Since marrying Rachel, he had always been taken pains to be gentle in bed. It had been instilled him since a young age that was the proper way to treat a lady, but he now realized that Rachel wanted more than his gentle touch. While she was still ravaging Diedrich’s willing mouth, he reached out to grope her breast. She moaned between kissing as her nipple hardened beneath his fingers. Opening her eyes, she looked at him with a lusty gaze, and he knew she desired more. He smiled mischievously as he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth, but he was careful not to leave Diedrich out as free hand reached down to rub him once more. Both moaned simultaneously, and Vincent found the sound melodious. No one could bring too people to pleasure as well as he could.

The moved together as the sought the best positions, and suddenly the chair tipped over; spilling them onto the floor. Rachel laughed merrily, but Diedrich swore slightly. His underwear hadn’t yet been removed, and Vincent could see that the pressure was getting to be a bit too much. He removed the underwear and watched as Rachel’s eyes grew wide.

Vincent recognized that she probably hadn’t seen many erections in her time, and he loved the way his wife looked at it greedily. “All yours, my dear,” he said, and she blushed prettily. She leaned back, and Diedrich recognized the situation. Flushed and sweating, he moved towards and swiftly into her. She gasped at the sudden sensation, but then smiled as she let her body take over. For a woman that had been a virgin on their wedding night, she had exhibited a talent for the physical aspects of love.

Diedrich pushed her back as he pumped steadily. He grunted with exertion as he always did, which amused Vincent. His friend was so intent, that he barely noticed the well oiled fingers circling his own entrance. Vincent had procured olive oil from the kitchen before entering, and now he put it to good use as he slipped his first finger inside. Diedrich only pumped harder; knowing full well where this was going.

Vincent was a considerate man, so he made sure Diedrich was fully prepared before draping himself over his back and entering. Diedrich gasped, but it was Rachel that truly moaned. She was babbling something that sounded like an ancient language as she gave into the pleasure.

They moved as one; the bodies singing and dancing to the ancient rhythm. Vincent allowed his thrusts to steadily deepen until he noticed that Diedrich’s movements had become sloppy and desperate. He quickly pulled out and moved to separate the two.

“What?” Diedrich asked in a rather dazed voice, “What are you doing?”

“Only I can come inside her,” he said, “I can’t risk you fathering any of my heirs after all.” With a brutal laugh, he took Diedrich’s place. Rachel had never looked so beautiful to him; covered in sweat, her hair a mess, and the look of pure want shining from her eyes. Diedrich appeared to be a bit upset, but Vincent only motioned him to move closer. Once he did, Vincent took Diedrich’s penis in his hand to stroke firmly, and was rewarded with a deep moan.

Rachel gasped and clawed as she neared her orgasm, and the two men were quickly following in her example. Diedrich was first; his fluid splashing on the other two, but Vincent and Rachel reached the peak at the same time. Vincent couldn’t help but sigh as he laid his head on Rachel’s shoulder; completely content although exhausted.

Rachel took in several long breaths before she looked between Vincent and Diedrich. “You boys aren’t done already?” she asked.

Vincent laughed as Diedrich gave him a tired smile. It was in that moment that Vincent realized just how perfect his wife truly was for him.

 


End file.
